


tate/violet pegging lol

by Haus_of_Sapphic



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, No Apocalypse, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft mostly, cuz i wrote this before i watched that, might not be accurate to what pegging is actually like i am a virgin lesbian, theyre ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haus_of_Sapphic/pseuds/Haus_of_Sapphic
Summary: i got sub vibes from tate and he'd for sure let violet peg him so i wrote this all in one sitting cuz no one else had wrotealll feedback welcome, never published anything beforeonly put underage to be safe, technically both actors were in their 20s and this take place years after the show
Relationships: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 9





	tate/violet pegging lol

Shed asked him to shower, not that he needed to, ghosts didn't need to shower or eat or sleep, she did sometimes, to feel normal but tate rarely did 

“Will you be joining me?” smug. no she would not be joining him and his smile dropped when she told him so but returned when she told him it was because she had a surprise for him 

His face was magic when he was happy, when violet chose to indulge him. She would sometimes banish him but she rarely did thst anymore, she was dead and trapped and she needed a person, someone who could be hers, a confidant, a friend, someone to kiss and pretend that it meant something and she wasnt finding that with anyone else in the house, her parents were still so caught up in their own bullshit, as if they were fucking alive 

Violet sometimes felt she was the only one who understood that, understood how little anything mattered now. She was trapped in this house. She was trapped at 17, she was trapped with her parents so fuck it. Violet wouldnt spend another minute being miserable, god fucking gave, or cursed her to, this afterlife and she would make the most of it, she was determined to make the most of it. To indulge, indulge in everything that she never got to indulge in during her short pathetic life 

One of those things was sex, she lost her virginity posthumous for fucks sake. She never got to experiment and find herself and well she's been talking to that dead dominatrix lately…

Some of the things she's told her about, shown her, gifted her, they make her burn. She wants to try, with Tate. Or maybe tate is just the only option, she had loved him, still does, she thinks of him when she gets bored and touches herself but everything hed done. Sometimes she remembers right before she got to the good bit and it completely takes every ounce of pleasure from her, she would lie there feeling cold for hours, never having got her release but they were stuck together and she did love him 

She loved him so much, she loved being with him, he was the first person to see her and to try and help, Even if he didn’t succeed. Tate was also beautiful, a sweet face and his body slotted into hers so well. He made her feel warm when they were both so cold.

She could hear him in the shower now and she flushed at the image. Tate, her tate, soaping himself up, rubbing at his sensitive chest, maybe he'd take some time to play with himself or maybe hed be focused on cleaning himself so he could get to violet faster, find out what his surprise is, what violet plans to do to him 

What she plans to do to him is lying on the bed in front of her while she works up the nerve to put it on. A strap on, a decently sized red dildo with a black harness that she got from the dominatrix after she confessed how she'd seen a video of it in her life and how she wondered if tate would agree to it. Tate agreeing to it was what it really came down to, he could tell her to go away but he wont, she knows he would do it if she said the right things but she doesnt wanna coerce him or black mail him with her affection, he'd still have her if he said no but she knew tate would like it, he likes having all all of violets attention, he melts when violet takes control and crowds him against a wall, when she surrounds him completely. Hes greedy for her, her sweet boy who's only sweet for her.

She stares at it, chews on her bottom lip, and decides, fuck it, shes doing this and so she grabs it and begins the slightly complicated process of actually putting it on. Shed practiced at it but still managed to get slightly tangled. She looks in the mirror and she likes what she sees. she likes what she feels too, she feels powerful, she feels like she already has tate at her mercy 

She hears the shower stop the anticipation of her Tate seeing her has her throbbing. 

She leans back on the bed, lying down and begins to stroke the dildo as if it were actually a part of her, the phantom sensation exciting her more, when Tate walks in he gapes. He's never seen anything like what's in front of him, as a teen living with constance he only ever had access to the nude magazines stuffed under his mattress which definitely never included anything like this, he was shocked.

Violet tensed up, expecting a bigger reaction but he just froze and violet realised she had to take control. He stood before her, back in his clothes, he would never walk through the house in only a towel, still so self conscious of the cuts on his wrists and thighs, thighs that she couldn't wait to get between 

‘tate, baby boy, will you strip for me? Please?” she said trying out the sexy voice shed been practicing. He looked at her, his deer in headlights look still firmly in place and started to strip 

“Mm so pretty” she wasn't lying, Tate was so pretty, especially when he was listening to her. He was so obedient to her, it was something she'd noticed early on when theyd got back together, how desperate he was to please her and how much he seemed to enjoy just switching off and doing what she said.

She could tell he was coming back to himself now, beginning to really assess the situation, her boy was bright, he would figure out what she wanted 

“I-i- violet. What?” so articulate. She could see he was present now tho. He was finished stripping but he hadn't taken a step towards her

“c'mere “ she said as made her way to sit at the edge of the bed. He did and he instinctively fell to his knees when he was in front of her and her hand instinctively went to pet his hair. This was how they would usually start, tate on his knees with his tongue between violets legs, he was good at that andhe found satisfaction in how fast he could bring her to the edge and how long he could keep her there, they both knew each others bodies inside and out at this point, after so many years being together. 

“Hey” she rubbed her hand through his hair “what do you think? Can i fuck you?”

“Yes” tate responded immediately, he would do anything for her, he would serve her for eternity, if she wanted it, tate wanted it.

Her answering smile was sly and she guided the dildo down, tapping the very tip of it against tates pink lips, he opened his mouth immediately but he had no idea what to do. violet , however, knew what she wanted as she pushed the dildo into her devoted lovers waiting mouth, using his hair to guide him on to the plastic cock in front of him

He sucked half heartedly while he looked up at her to check this is what she wanted. It wasnt his best effort but fuck violet thought it was so hot, whenever he ate her out she couldnt see his face, hed bury himself between her thighs like his life depended on it but sucking on the dildo, violet could see him and she decided that she would have to do this again but it wouldnt do to leave tate idle for too long, not the first time at least.

“Come on the bed Tate” a soft command that he scrabbled to obey, pulling himself to his feet and jumping on the bed. Violet guided him to be on his back, pulling out the lube that she stole from patrick. She kissed him and got to work slicking up her fingers 

“I want you tell me exactly how it feels” her slick fingers were massaging at the entrance of his virgin hole, tates legs were on either side of her, his arms were spread out at his sides and his eyes were looking at her in adoration 

She entered him, the look on his face was angelic, she crooked her finger and his whole body spasmed

“Remember tate tell me how you're feeling, have you ever been touched back here?”

“No, never. I never thought… mmm it feels good, weird, it kinda feels like it tickles but without the ticklish part .that doesn't make sense” violet smiled, it didn't make sense but that was tate. 

He was always loud, little noises bubbling up from the back of his throat that he couldn't control, but right now he was mewling like she'd never heard before, his face was flushed and he clearly didn't know what to do with his arms if the way he was moving them around trying to find a comfortable resting spot was anything to go by. Violet used the hand that was resting on tates hips to guide his hand towards his chest and the little sensitive buttons on it, his other hand quickly joined. It was something they'd learned early on when they were still exploring each other's bodies. It had taken a while for violet to convince him it was okay, they were dead for god's sake, the afterlife was no place to deny himself a little bit of nipple fun and violet enjoyed it. Occasionally she'd get on top, straddling him, and lick and suck and pinch and play with them till they were bright red and tate was a mess underneath her, she wished hers were half as sensitive. 

Violet had three finger in him now and he was pushing back on them, fingers pinching desperately at his nipples and violet had never been grateful for all the work they'd done on not being ashamed with each other, they'd spent the first few weeks of their after life coupling trying so hard to appear more experienced than they were to the other, it was no fun, the desperate unencumbered tate in front of her was much better.

“Vi! Please plea-” he was cut off by a high pitched mew when violet’s fingers grazed his prostate. His eyes were glazed over in ecstasy.

“What do you want Tate? Have to tell me” 

“Hnnng inside vi please” she planted a loving kiss on his knee and removed her fingers.

“Of course baby boy” violet watched in fascination as the bright red dildo disappeared inside boyfriend, slowly, as she took her time watching the different expressions on her face. Her hands had moved to the backs of his knees, pushing them up towards his chest and out, presenting him, opening him up to her and she could feel his embarrassment at the new vulnerable and exposing position coming off him in waves.

“God you look like such a slut like this' ' it was cruel and she knew it, Tate tensed but he also pushed his hips down desperately on the strap and she swore she saw his cock twitch.

“That's what you call girls who do this? Isn't it Tate? You call them sluts. Whores. Skanks.” she accentuated the derogatory terms with sharp thrusts of her hips

“That's what you are, except you'd never get on your back for anyone else, just me. Youre my whore” 

“All yours, you have me vi” tears ran down his cheeks, he was getting close to the edge. She moved her hand from the back of one knee and loosely gripped his penis, beginning to slowly stroke it

“You have me too, sweetheart” that was all it took, her boy shot his load right onto his own chest. She slowly eased the dildo out and moved so she was lying on the bed,her entire body ached from the effort of thrusting into Tate, she opened her arms for him, they would always be open for him.


End file.
